


Your Lipstick Stain is a Work of Art

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Light Asphyxiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Princess Plug, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shame kink, great use of panties, there's lipstick too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Roy <i>knows</i> Jason doesn't need an excuse to want him- but there's usually <i>some sort of plan</i> if Jason goes out of his way to draw Roy out of his workshop. Something he wants that he can't quite bring himself to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lipstick Stain is a Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I wanted this fic to exist and realized I'd have to be the one to write it.

Roy squeezed the flesh in his palms, grinning as Jason, out of instinct, pushed his ass back against his hands. Roy leaned over him, placed a kiss to the center of his spine, watched Jason’s arms slid up under the pillows, his had pressed down to the bed, cheek rubbing against the sheets.

He was blissfully naked, exactly the way Roy liked him.

“You want something Jaybird?” he asked, kneading the flesh in his hands. Jason spread his thighs, and Roy had ti bit at his cheek, resist the urge to reach down and grab his lover’s cock, to drag those moans out of him that he knew Jason had somewhere inside him, just for Roy.

“You to...stop _fucking around_ and touch me.” Jason groaned, and Roy slid down along his back, kissed the small of it. He’d been in his workshop, when Jason had first tried to drag him up to the bedroom. Roy was used to being the one trying to drop hints, trying to get Jason in the mood- and he had barely noticed, even when Jason had pulled Roy’s hair free of its ponytail, had tangled his hands in it and pressed flush to his back while he worked, watching.

Roy had been _enthralled_ at the time- he’d spent the past couple days dedicated to the latest possible-disaster, possible-genius creation he was working on, and while Jason’s touch was _always_ welcome, and always gave him a certain kind of excitement he couldn’t ever name- it hadn’t occurred to him that Jason had been trying to do anything more than _touch_. He was known to do that- to touch Roy with no real purpose, without the thought of trying to start anything physical.

Just light touches, like he was reminding Roy he was there- like he was reminding himself Roy couldn’t simply dissipate, into the air around them.

Roy loved it, loved every way that Jason ever touched him. And he was kicking himself, still, that he hadn’t realized what Jason had wanted-

Although, the fact that it drove Jason out of Roy’s workshop, drove him to strip down completely and get into their bed, texting Roy and telling him to come up because _it was an emergency_ \- well, he definitely enjoyed that outcome.

“What’s got you so desperate?” Roy asked, before he nipped at the small of Jason’s back, pinching part of a scar between his teeth. Jason _hissed_ , as Roy spoke into his skin, “Normally it’s me dragging you up here.”

“Can’t I just-” Jason broke off as Roy kneaded his ass again, and beneath the pillows, his hands were gripping at the mattress, “-just want you?”

Roy smiled, giving in and sliding one hand down along the _perfect_ curve of Jason’s ass, moving it between his thighs to cradle his balls, tips of his fingers pressing to the base of his cock. “‘Course you can,” Roy offered, _please just want me_ , “But you’ve gotta have something particular in mind. Figured if I didn’t take the bait, you would’ve just taken care of this yourself.”

He slid his hand further up, squeezed Jason’s cock,who groaned, hips stuttering. It had happened before- Roy missing the signals when Jason _did_ give them- and he _always_ hated that he’d missed the chance to get his hands on him-

And that he’d missed the show that was Jason Todd _getting his hands on himself_.

Jason was quiet, and Roy gave him a very soft stroke, trying to bring the words out of him. Jason sighed, before he mumbled something inaudible. Roy leaned over him. “What babe?”

“I said,” Jason started, gripping at the sheets again, “I wanted to suck you off.”

Roy quirked up a brow. “Could’ve done that in the shop, babe,” he offered- and it wouldn’t have been the first time. “I mean, not that I don’t like getting to see you naked and all- but c’mon, there’s more to it.” Jason pushed himself up, glancing back at Roy- he’s cheeks tinging pink. He glanced away from Roy, towards his nightstand, and Roy pulled away from him, standing up and walking over to it.

He swore Jason looked _nervous_ , as he opened it.

“Jay,” he breathed, reaching in and running his fingers over thing he _knew_ hadn’t been in there, the last time he’d fumbled around for the lube. Sure, he’d been a little distracted by Jason grinding into his lap and all- but he would’ve noticed _all this stuff_.

“Just… forget it,” Jason offered, pushing himself up onto his knees, grabbing at the sheet and trying to _cover himself_. Roy glanced back at him, before he frowned and leaned over, grabbing the back of Jason’s neck and tugging him in, crashing their mouths together. Jason was tense, stiff under his grasp- and Roy wasn’t used to that, wasn’t used to a Jason that seemed _uncomfortable_ with anything he wanted.

“C’mon now babe,” Roy offered, pressing his forehead to Jason’s. “When have I ever _not_ been up to playing?” He reached his other hand down, found Jason’s waist and rubbed the curve of it. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about what you want. Not with me.”

Jason exhaled, glancing up at him, before he nodded. Roy smiled, kissed the tip of his nose affectionately, before he pulled back, moving back to the nightstand. He grabbed the mess of items he’d found, spilling them out onto the bed.

“So, talk to me Jaybird. Tell me what you really want.”

Jason inhaled slowly, eyes darting about everything Roy had spilled onto their bed, before he offered up quickly, “To be pretty.”

Roy smiled. “Babe, you _always_ are. But,” he reached out, grabbed the black lace panties that he’d found in the nightstand, eyes darting over them. “These _definitely_ help.” He turned them over, found the ass was cute out entirely- looked like it was in the shape of a _heart_ , and felt his cock throbbing against the zipper of his jeans. He set them back down, next to the tube of lipstick- he had no idea _what shade_ , but he didn’t really care at all- and the long string of pearls. They were enticing, but there was one more thing, drawing Roy in-

A small, metal plug. Seen from the back, it looked ordinary- rather _boring_ , if Roy was honest. But when he picked it up, turned it over, he found the back to be one large jewel- a pretty red.

He swore these things had a name, somewhere in his head-

“It’s a princess plug,” Jason mumbled, glancing down at the bed. “It’s lame, I know. We don’t have to-”

“Oh, we _absolutely do_ ,” Roy said, reaching down with his free hand and palming himself. Jason’s eyes followed the motion of his hand, his lips parting. Roy knew his erection was _obvious_. “Need more proof that I’m into it?”

Jason licked his lips- and the motion alone had Roy wanting to groan. He squeezed the metal in his hand instead, warming it slowly. “Maybe,” Jason offered. “Maybe you should let me see.”

Roy grinned, shaking his head. He dropped the plug on the bed, crawling back on and wrapping his arms loosely around Jason’s neck. “Not yet,” he teased, leaning in to kiss at Jason’s neck. “Because if I do, I know you’ll just skip all the fun you want to have and cut right to my cock in your mouth.” He licked up Jason’s pulse, teased his earlobe. “And I’m pretty damn sure I need to see you as my princess, or I might just fucking die.”

Jason shivered, as Roy exhaled against his ear, groaning lightly. He pulled back, pushed Jason until he was falling back to the bed, catching himself with his hands. Roy jerked his lover’s hips, grasping at his ass again and leaning over him, not giving Jason a moment to prepare himself before he was lapping at his hole, making him whine. Jason pushed back, gasping at the end of it, letting his head bow. Roy’s hips were rocking a he traced Jason’s hole, before pushing his tongue into him, dying for some friction, some contact.

Jason moaned, Roy’s name falling at the end of it, as Roy squeezed his ass. He went back to heavy, solid drags of his tongue over the ring of muscle, felt his chin getting wet and didn’t give a damn, groaning against Jason as he let his boyfriend grind back against his mouth.

When he finally did pull off, gasping for a breath _because he’d lost himself in it_ , he reached up, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before grabbing the lube off the bed, which he’d dumped onto the sheets along with everything else. He drizzled it over two fingers, before grasping at one of Jason’s ass cheeks, letting it drip right down onto his hole. Jason whined, as Roy licked his lips, tossing it down and using his already slick fingers to rub it into his skin.

“I love when you’re wet,” Roy breathed, easing the tips of two fingers into Jason’s body. He was a little tense- a little tighter than usual- and Roy spread them sightly, only pushing half way in, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, until he felt Jason opening up. When he did slip them fully inside, the sheer heat of Jason’s body had his mind reeling, and he groaned over it, curling his fingers, finding Jason’s prostate after only a few tries, and rubbing it gently.

Jason moaned, his arms shaking. He wanted to let himself fall down to the bed, to press his hot cheek to the sheets- but he was too busy stealing glances back at Roy, his cock dripping over the way he looked like he was so _focused_ on Jason, his hair falling over his shoulders, strands along his cheeks.

Roy fumbled around the bed with his free hand, grabbing the plug and holding it in his palm, trying to warm it again, as he began lazily fucking Jason with his fingers. His boyfriend rocked back against them, moaning as he fucked _himself_ on them, until Roy was pulling them out, leaving him feeling empty.

Jason gave a frustrated growl- but didn’t question it, as Roy grabbed the lube again, rubbing some onto the metal plug. Once he was satisfied with it, he reached forward, grasped Jason’s ass again, grinned to himself over how utterly pink he was already- knew he grew tender _so quickly_.

“Wish you could see yourself,” Roy mumbled, as he eased the plug in. Jason gasped, thick thighs trembling once as the toy was settled into him. Roy groaned, the pretty jewel making his cock throb. “God you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“ _Roy_.” Jason was blushing, slightly deeper now- and Roy had to fight to pull back, stand up and grab the panties. Jason turned, the toy shifting in him, making him whine, as Roy held them out.

“Put ‘em on, princess,” he offered, and Jason shivered. He reached out, took them- and instead of standing up, made a show of sliding into them, lifting his hips up off the bed as he pulled them up, to cover his aching cock with the petty black lace. Roy reached down, palmed himself again, squeezing the shape of his cock a Jason pushed himself up, on his elbows. “I could eat you alive.”

Jason smirked- a little bit of his confidence seeping back in. “Pretty sure I said _I_ was the one using my mouth, _prince charming_.” Roy shuddered, reaching down and grabbing the lipstick and pearls, beckoning for Jason with a curl of his fingers. Jason sat up as Roy let the necklace loop loosely around his wrist a few times, before he opened the lipstick, twisting it up.

It was a deep red, matched the jeweled plug in Jason’s ass- and had Roy’s eyes wanting to roll back. “Fucking hell,” he muttered, before he reached out, gently grabbed Jason’s chin. “Can I put it on you?” Jason nodded slowly, parted his lips as Roy carefully dragged the lipstick along his lower lip, before tracing the top. His hand was steady, despite that he wanted to shake with how turned on he was-

However, when Jason pursed his lips, Roy openly groaned, pausing as he felt his own legs shake.

“God fucking _damn_ ,” he mumbled, reaching up higher and pinching Jason’s cheeks, holding him still as he gave it another pass. He pulled back, capping the lipstick and dropping it on the bed, as Jason pressed his lips before, before he stared up at him, that pretty red mouth driving Roy utterly crazy. His hand were shaking when he unwound the necklace from around his wrist and arm, looping it twice around Jason’s neck-

And then, a smirk curving on his lips, tugging The first loop tightened, pressing into Jason’s throat, as he tugged him closer. Jason stared up at him, eyes wide- so goddamn pretty that Roy was sure he was dead, that this was hell, that this was the very devil looking up at him asking for his soul.

He could fucking _have it_.

“On the floor, princess,” Roy said, tugging again. Jason gasped, before he climbed off the bed- breath escaping as the plug moved inside him. Roy let go of the necklace, sat on the edge of the bed- got a glimpse of Jason’s ass, the cut out heart of his panties somehow making it seem even fuller, like Roy could sink his teeth into it-

He knew he could.

Jason turned, facing Roy for a moment before he dropped down onto his knees. Roy spread his legs, fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans, before he was reaching into his underwear, pulling his cock free. Jason stared at it _like he’d never seen it_ , and Roy fought down a shiver, pressing it towards Jason.

Jason leaned forward, placed his hands on Roy’s thighs as he opened his mouth, lapped his tongue playfully over the head. He gathered up the precum that had been beading there, swallowing it down before easing his red lips around the head. He sucked gently, and Roy groaned, stroking his down fingers back along his shaft, once, before letting go.

He wasn’t going to last long. He _knew_ it. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, as Jason eased his way half way down his shaft, pulling back up- leaving a ring of red lipstick behind. Roy groaned, spread his legs further, watched as Jason pulled off and began simply licking up his shaft- teasing flicks of his tongue as he glanced up at him with sinful eyes.

Roy reached down, grabbed a hold of the pearl necklace again and twisted it around his hand, tugging. Jason gasped, his breath coming smaller, as Roy grinned.

“You’re a tease,” he mumbled, “Don’t make me choke you, princess.” Jason whined, leaned forward, and had half of Roy’s cock in his mouth again. Roy sighed, tugging on the necklace again, Jason easing more of his shaft into his mouth. “That’s it,” Roy mumbled, “That’s a good little whore.”

Jason groaned around him, before easing all the way down. Roy’s cock rubbed the back of his throat, was heavy over his tongue- but Jason didn’t gag, didn’t choke. Roy moaned, let his head fall down, unable to pull his eyes off Jason as he eased back up, sucked at the head, before setting a rather deep rhythm, taking most of Roy’s cock in, every time.

Roy licked his lips, kept tugging at times on the necklace- lightly choking Jason, seeing hi eyes light up each time it was hard for him to take a breath. He pulled off again, dragged his mouth down Roy’s throbbing cock, smearing his lipstick off his lips, towards his cheek, his chin.

He looked debauched and _gorgeous_ , and Roy buried a hand in his hair, forcing him down onto his cock again, gasping. “Fuck, Jay,” he breathed, “Babe, I’m gonna come.” He pushed up towards his throat- curled his fingers and pulled at Jason’s hair, tugged at the necklace- and Jason grasped his thighs tightly, his hips rocking, seeking friction on his cock and only getting the firm fit of his lace panties.

Roy groaned, before he gave a final, deep thrust. He came over Jason’s tongue, against his throat, _felt_ him swallowing not once, but twice. Roy gasped, felt himself trembling in the aftershocks. He released Jason’s hair, eased his hold on the necklace, and Jason pulled off, gasping in a breath. He looked up with blown eyes, pupils seeming to overtake his pretty grey irises- and Roy could barely breathe.

“Get,” he started, having to pause to inhale, “get on the bed babe.”

“Roy-”

“Get. On. The. Bed.” Roy growled out each word, and Jason was moving, standing up quickly and crawling onto it. Roy managed to tuck himself away, re-button his jeans despite his shaking hands. When he turned, he found Jason sprawled out, his cock straining against his panties- the shape obvious, the head leaking and leaving a damp patch. Roy grinned reached out and rubbed the shape of it, watched Jason’s hips buck up. He grasped them, moved to pull them off, and Jason began to push himself up. “Trust me,” Roy mumbled, pulling them down and freeing Jason’s cock. He kept tugging, until Jason was lifting his hips, letting Roy tug them all the way down, off his legs. One he had them in his hand he was back, grasping Jason’s cock and tangling them around him- making sure the press the soft cotton inside against his sensitive cock- not wanting the lace to scratch.

Jason’s eyes went wide as Roy closed his fist over that, stroking up. “See?” he whispered, watching as Jason dropped back to the bed, red lips open wide. The lipstick was still smeared on his face, and _fuck_ he really did look like a mess- his lips wet on top of it all, swollen. “Wish you could see yourself Jay. You look like such a fucking mess.”

He reached his other hand down, pressed it beneath Jason’s ass and let his fingers press to the plug. He pushed, and Jason gasped, pushing up into the panties, fucking them as Roy helped to guide his strokes. He clutched at the bed, the pearls pooling around his collar bone, head tipping back as he continued to drive up into Roy’s hand, into his own panties- giving Roy room to tease the toy inside him.

“So fucking filthy,” Roy mumbled, unsure where he wanted to rest his eyes. They darted all over Jason, trying to take in every bit of him. “You’re a fucking slut, Jay.” He leaned over him, tightened his fist and pushed the plug _hard_. “You’re _my_ slut.”

Jason nodded, biting at his lower lip. “Yes,” he breathed, “ _yes_ , Roy- babe-”

“I know, princess, you’re so close. You’re a good little doll. Filthy, _but so good_.” He stroked faster, letting Jason fuck up into the fabric with abandon. “Can you come for me, gorgeous? Can you show me how pretty you are when you feel good?”

Jason nodded, staring up at him- and those eyes, they drove Roy mad, drove him to the brink, made him wish hell could open up and swallow him down, just so that his madness might have purpose.

Jason let his mouth fall open, each breath accompanied by a loud moan, until it was a shout, and then Roy’s name- and then his hips were stuttering, and Roy could feel his cock pulsing, dirtying up the lace and cotton around his cock. Roy grinned, kept stroking, felt Jason shaking, until he was relaxing against the bed. Roy slowed- but didn’t stop, even as he pulled his hand away from the toy, to stroke one of Jason’s thick thigh, rubbing along an old scar.

Jason shifted, trembling, and Roy finally stilled, untangling the soiled panties. He tossed them towards the edge of the bed, flopping down and stretching out, draping an arm across Jason’s waist. Jason was panting, as Roy nuzzled up to his shoulder, kissed it once. “You okay?” he asked, and Jason nodded, closing his eyes.

“Way better than okay,” he managed, “I just… need a minute.”

Roy chuckled, kissed his shoulder again. “Mmm, take all the time you need babe.” He snuggled closer, giving Jason a tight squeeze. “Sort of enjoying you with lipstick all over your face.”

Jason snorted, tipping his head further back, as Roy pushed himself up on one arm, grinning. Jason’s smile was enough to made his heart thud- and he looked so blissed out, so _happy_ in that moment that the grin on his own face nearly hurt, it was so big.

“Also, been a while since I had lipstick on my dick,” Roy added, “I think I missed it.”

Jason reached up, playfully knocking him in the back of the head. “Trying to make me jealous, Harper?”

“Of course not babe.” Roy paused, then, “Is it working?”

Jason laughed. cupping the back of Roy’s neck and tugging gently. “Nope,” he offered, “Because I know you’re going to be getting off on this for _weeks_.”

Roy chuckled against Jason’s mouth as their lips meshed together. Roy felt Jason’s lipstick smearing onto his own lips, a little on his chin- didn’t give a damn. It was good to see that cockiness back in Jason’s eyes, that confidence in his voice.

“Fuck yes I am,” Roy mumbled, tugging at Jason’s lower lip. “Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jason grinned, letting his own head fall back down to the mattress, releasing his hold on Roy. Roy settled back down next to him, content to just breathe for a moment, while Jason whispered, “Thanks for that, Roy.”

“Anytime Jaybird,” he whispered back, tipping his head down and pressing his forehead against Jason’s shoulder. “Anything you ever want, I’m here for. So long as you feel good. Besides,” he paused, exhaled slowly, “You’re gorgeous, no matter what you do.”

Jason said nothing, looking away- partially to hide the color tinging his cheeks, and partially to hide the grin that was so wide, so strung, it hurt his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> *sings excitedly* I got your name tattooed in an arrow-heart~


End file.
